Elemental Guardians
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: Jackie brings back a magical amulet from one of his trips, this amulet only works when its master has claimed it. And the next master accidentally does so when Jackie and Uncle are busy trying to find out more about it.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian of Air

Jackie brings back a magical amulet from one of his trips, this amulet only works when its master has claimed it. And the next master accidentally does so when Jackie and Uncle are busy trying to find out more about it.

I own nothing.

XxXxX

Jackie tries to sneak into the store so he might be able to get some sleep before Uncle realizes he's back but unfortunately for him Uncle's hearing has yet to go so he hears the stairs creak. "Jackie!" he calls from the back of the store, "Come here!"

"Yes Uncle." Jackie sighs already resigned to the fact that he'll sleep on the books again.

Walking into the book and herb cluttered backroom Jackie hands over the strange amulet he discovered on this mission. It's not like the others he had found trying to foil Valmont's plan for Captain Black. In fact it doesn't even seem Chinese.

"Interesting, I wonder why Valmont was after this," Uncle states examining it closely as Jackie looks for pictures or descriptions matching the amulet in the books, "Don't bother Jackie, these are all Chinese books, not from long before such civilizations were created."

"What? How can something be older than the more ancient times?"

"This is from when mankind first came into being. Nature was so powerful that men would die from flying debris in the smallest of gusts, or the smallest wave. Because of this and how close to magic humans were at the time they created relics that could control the elements. These Relics would choose one master to rule over whatever it was made for, but people didn't understand this. Wars were fought over such power because only the four masters understood that any other to try to control nature would die, or go mad."

"The last time the Relics were known to be around was during the Jews time in the desert. Because no one could use it they placed it inside the Ark of the Covenant," Jade continues for Uncle as she messes around with the amulet that Uncle had set down during his longwinded explanation. Jackie and Uncle just stare at her. "What?"

"How do you know things that we don't?" Jackie asks.

"I'm sure there are several things you don't know." Jade responds setting down the amulet that is now lightly glowing a soft yellow color that the two still in the room don't notice.

"What I want to know is why Valmont is after it if no one's been able to use the thing?" Jade hears Jackie ask as she climbs the stairs into the storage room. Sitting down on the sofa she thinks about what Jackie was up to, and the adventure she clearly missed out on. After a while, she can hears Jackies snores going uninterrupted by Uncle yelling which means both are asleep. Jade creeps down the stairs not noticing the fact that she isn't putting any pressure on them and into the backroom. Turning off the light she's about to return upstairs but pauses at the now obvious glow.

Grabbing the amulet and studying the lines, Jade manages to translate the words muttering them aloud. When she is finished, the Relic releases a bright light that could easily blind any other than a master of one of the elements. As it is Jade is temporarily blinded much as though if someone were to turn on the light after sleeping in a very dark room. The flash awakens both the older men who open their eyes as Jade begins cursing in a language older than Latin.

Jade is floating over their heads upside down with the wind tossing around papers and blowing open books papers ripping out as Jackie tries to talk to her. After several minutes of this Jade lowers her hands from her face and speeds out of the building. Before they have a chance to follow her Captain Black calls, "Hey is Jackie there?"

"I'm a bit busy right now." Jackie replies as politely as possible.

"Yeah, yeah, researching the latest 'magical' amulet that Valmont is after, this is actually about that to be honest. The ones we already have are missing and the images on the cameras show Jade flying in and out."

"But she was just with us. She couldn't possibly have gone all that way in such little time." Jackie tries to reason with logic and Captain Black.

"Well she somehow managed it, and I'm barely managing to stop an arrest order against all of you so you better find her and talk her into returning the stones." And with that he hangs up.

"How are we supposed to find her if she can move so fast?" Jackie asks to the air.

"Easily. You follow her trail while I find more information on these relics." Uncle answers pushing Jackie out.

SCENE BREAK

Jade is on top of the Eiffel Tower holding her head like one would with a really bad migraine. There are now opaque looping graceful lines covering her skin visibly moving as the wind billows around her touching yet also not touching her. Jades eyes are shown to have changed when she opens them looking out over the Seine towards where she somehow knows another relic and it's master to be is.

Unfortunately she already realizes something only the past master have ever known. They don't control the elements, the elements control them.

XxXxX

A/N; MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Longer than my usual! Read and Review please.


	2. Relic of Fire

Have I mentioned that I own nothing yet? Cause I only do so once a story.

Teamtwihard: It's an update, see? Thank you for being intrigued, I know that can be difficult for numerous different people who have grown used to the internet and its fancies so it's nice to hear. Or rather read… hmmm, must think on which it would be…

Org13fan: You may now live… until you finish the chapter in any case seeing as I'm not done writing yet.

Chapter 2: Relic of Fire.

Jade has been missing for about a week during which time Valmont hasn't made any moves to potential Talisman locations and the Chan's have been searching all over the internet for any sign of her, as well as actually going out and looking themselves and posting missing posters.

"Jackie, I know we have both been focused on finding Jade before her parents find out she's missing but we need to find another amulet, or a Relic, before Valmont." Uncle says looking up from whatever it is he usually does.

"But what about Jade?" Uncle whacks Jackie at this.

"If you go out looking for Relics she will likely be found, now go to Egypt. We have a lead pointing there for either the Fire Relic or another of the Talismans."

XxXxX

"Shendu, you've been awfully quiet lately. Shouldn't you be telling us to go find a Talisman or angry at the recent failure or something?" Valmont asks the dragon statue sitting on the wall behind his desk. After a few moments of silence he speaks again, "Shendu?"

"You are to send you're men to Egypt to assist a, 'friend' of mine. They will know her when she reveals herself." The statue states falling silent once more as Valmont issues the orders.

XxXxX

Egypt, three days later.

Jackie has been searching through the sand and pyramids ever since his plane landed with no luck when he hears a slightly off yet still familiar voice of a young girl, "Hurry up, at the pace you fools are going I could've found the others thrice over."

"Maybe if you would help than we'd be done by now." An adult male voice that's definitely Finn says as though he's exhausted.

"I am AIR you pile of worthless sentient filth! Do you really think I can affect the ground at all? You're lucky I'm deflecting the wind from your work." Jackie looks over the dune separating him from the voices. Finn, Ratso, Tohru, and the guy with the sunglasses* are all digging with shovels in a specific area supervised by someone floating clearly with a nonexistent breeze moving her hair and clothes about softly.

"Jade," Jackie lets out softly, at almost a whisper, yet it's apparently loud enough for her at least to hear him.

"Tohru, stop digging and take care of the uninvited guest before I do." She requests not even turning around to look at him.

The large man puts down his shovel and looks around for what Jade is talking about, their eyes meet just as Jackies eyes widen comically and he tries to back up. He would have gotten away long enough to come with some sort of plan or something if it weren't for the fact that the air around him thickens until a fast paced run turns into a slow-motion one.

Jackie is only released once Tohru reaches him and Jackie kicks at the other much taller man. They fight for a little while until Jade apparently decides she's bored and uses the air to drag Jackie to the hole in the ground that is slowly revealing what appears to be a statue of what most Americans think a dragon looks like, a lizard with wings letting out a breath of fire.

"Hello," Jade seems to think for a moment, "Jackie. Do you realize the truth of the supposed Element controlling relics yet?" Jackie simply looks on confused trying to say something but the air particles don't let the sound go anywhere, "I imagine not despite what we both know about your niece. She wouldn't have run off without a word, she would have told you and Uncle. Think on this for a little while."

Jade drops him making Jackie hit his head before relieving him of all air around his head, once out cold Jackie is allowed to breath once more. "Finish digging it up, I will take it Valmont to ensure nobody touches the fire but him."

XxXxX

Less than a day after this encounter Valmont is sitting at his desk sifting through some paperwork that is usually pushed down to his employees with a window open letting in the evening breeze.

Jade floats through the mostly closed window as though it's a sliding door wide open, the statue floating beside her in a visible protective air shield. Even without needing to look she and Shendu know it's glowing. Though Valmont doesn't notice her presence until Shendu speaks, "A pleasure to see you my Lady, especially having successfully obtained the relic." The way this is said and the suddenness causes Valmont to jump scattering several papers which are simply placed back by an invisible hand.

"Yes, but unfortunately it's beholder is not yet ready to relinquish his control to one more powerful and wise. For he is still under the belief that you and he are equals in a contract," Jade responds ignoring the human who is trying to figure out how a Chan got in and why Shendu is speaking to her as though he's an indentured servant. "I have only come for your Shadow Khan to place it inside your treasury where it will be safe until the time is right."

"Of course, my Khan belong to you my lady, as does my entire palace." Shendu almost reverently responds clearly making an attempt to bow despite his current state. The Khan appear bowing to Jade even as she passes the relic to them and they disappear once more.

"I expect your men to be ready to move at anytime Valmont, for if they are not where they must there will be dire consequences." Jade threatens as though speaking about the weather as she disappears leaving the room far colder than it had been.

"What was that all about?" Valmont asks Shendu who doesn't respond for a long time.

"Keep the window open at all times, and do everything she says. We'll be collecting the relics instead of the Talismans. We already have most of them anyways."

XxXxX

Jackie is recovering from asphyxiation, dehydration, and overheating in a hospital when Uncle shows up as well as Captain Black.

"When he wakes up call me, I expect to debrief him first thing." He tells uncle leaving behind a seemingly simple pendant with sharp jagged marks cut into it resembling mountains on Jackie's bedside table. Uncle notices this but doesn't comment because it seems like Captain Black doesn't even know he held such a thing. He also notices the glow of the amulet but has yet to realize what it means.

Jade watches through the window of the fourth story room as Jackie recovers and uncle begins the necessary research, a sad smile on her face before the element once more takes control and she disappears.

XxXxX

A/N: An update! It's a miracle! Please review if you know the Sunglasses guys name, I can't find it anywhere. Even if you don't know his name it's always nice to get more reviews so please click that oh so mysterious button.


End file.
